L'Epouse farcée
by nausicaa2008
Summary: Dans le même esprit que "Toute une histoire pour un dragon cornu"... Petit fabliau qui parle d'un prêtre manipulateur, d'un paysan trop gentil et de sa vilaine femme... attention, slash yaoi  toujours


_Que dire... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à JK Rowling. _

_couple: hé hé vous verrez bien!_

_Voici un nouveau petit fabliau sans prétention. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier._

_Enjoy!_

L'Epouse farcée

Venez, venez ! Douces Dames et beaux Damoiseaux ! Venez écouter cette histoire qui m'a été rapportée par l'un de mes amis les plus précieux. Je lui fais toute confiance quant à la véracité de ses propos et j'espère que ce récit vous fera autant plaisir qu'à moi-même quand je l'entendis. Je vois parmi vous quelques yeux connus qui déjà me suivirent. J'espère ravir vos oreilles à nouveau !

Cette histoire se passe dans un petit village de campagne, dans le nord d'une vaste contrée. Il s'agit de l'une de ces petites bourgades, si éloignée de la ville que les nouvelles du pays leur arrivent avec des semaines de retard. La vie est paisible là-bas pour l'honnête travailleur. On cultive les champs, on fait paître le bétail et tous les dimanches, on va prier Merlin d'accorder sa clémence et de pardonner les pécheurs.

Notre histoire commence donc quand le prêtre de l'Ordre de l'Enchanteur de ce village, un tout jeune prélat âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, se promène parmi ses ouailles. C'est un fort beau jeune homme, l'une de ces créatures divines que l'on croit descendue du ciel dans le but de nous conduire vers une meilleure vie. Couronné par une chevelure d'or, promenant un teint d'ivoire qui ferait pâlir la plus belle des princesses, il est de ses personnes que toutes les femmes regrettent de voir établi dans les ordres. Il se dégage de lui une telle prestance qu'on ne peut que le respecter. Son origine d'ailleurs ne fait que renforcer la fascination de sa paroisse. Montrant une telle dévotion à adorer l'Enchanteur, le jeune homme est sacré prêtre à son vingtième printemps et se voit confier sa première paroisse à vingt-et un. Ses Pères lui font toute confiance et même si la paroisse est petite, elle reste remplie d'âme à guider. Que d'enthousiasme il avait manifesté devant la nouvelle !

Mais en réalité, il se cache sous toute figure trop céleste une face cachée, et chez notre jeune prêtre, c'était sa faculté à dissimuler et à manipuler. Le jeune homme se destinait à de grande chose, il se voyait très bien devenir le conseillé des plus grands seigneurs, ceux-là même qui pourraient prêter le plus grand des appuis dans son ascension vers la place suprême. Que de changement il pourrait alors induire dans la pratique quand il aurait atteint ces sommets si convoités ! En bien ou en mal, je ne saurais le dire et ne me prononcerai pas – c'est ma langue que je risque après tout….

Quoi qu'il en soit, et malgré la bonne mine que le jeune homme avait présenté à l'annonce de la paroisse qu'il allait diriger, le garçon se sentait frustré. Il comptait justement sur l'originalité de son parcours pour s'assurer dès le commencement les grandes sphères de la profession de prêtre, mais peut-être ces Pères n'étaient-ils pas encore assez dupes et qu'ils préféraient le mettre à l'épreuve. Il décida d'en prendre son parti. Les membres de cette paroisse seraient pour lui un excellent entraînement et chaque jour depuis, il se plait à insinuer, à suggérer et à manipuler… Le Diable en soutane !

Malgré tout, le prêtre n'est pas indifférent aux malheurs de ses chères brebis – et dans sa bouche cela prend légèrement une consonance littérale…

Il y a justement dans le village un paysan, fort beau et généreux, qui retient particulièrement son attention. Le gaillard possède une petite ferme un peu plus loin en dehors du bourg. Souvent au cours de ses promenades de l'après-midi, le jeune prêtre le voit en train de travailler dans les champs. Il a presque toujours enlevé sa tunique trop trempée par le travail qu'il fournit. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais sont collés à son visage hâlé par le soleil. Ses muscles saillent alors qu'il manipule la faux… Oui, souvent quand le jeune prêtre paraît à l'orée du bois, le jeune paysan est dans cet état. Alors le jeune homme sent son sang bouillir et un désir l'étreint lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel et prier pour que l'Enchanteur n'entende pas ses pensées.

Vous l'aurez compris mes chers amis, pour le jeune prêtre, les préceptes de la religion ne sont qu'une variable d'ajustement qu'on peu respecter au gré de ses intérêts… Honnis soient ces vils prêtres, mais si nous ne racontions pas leurs histoires de qui pourrions-nous nous moquer ?

Ce jeune paysan si séduisant était cependant bien malheureux. En effet la nécessité voulut qu'il se mariât tôt. Mais la douce épouse qu'on lui avait destinée n'est pas si gentille que le laissait paraître sa beauté. Sous un minois d'ange et des cheveux de feu, c'est une réelle matrone déguisée. A la maison, c'est elle qui décide. C'est une femme cruelle et méchante qui ne semble vivre que pour disputer et rabaisser son époux. Pour elle, rien n'est assez bien. Tous les jours elle râle et crie, et même dans l'intimité de la nuit, sa voix retentit…

Et le pauvre paysan me dîtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Mais parce que belles Dames et preux Damoiseaux, notre paysan est trop gentil. La nature l'a pourvu d'un si bon fond qu'il ne peut pas s'opposer à sa femme. D'ailleurs si vous allez lui poser la question, il vous répondra que sa femme est la plus belle femme qu'il connaisse. Et il y croit ! Ah ! Amour ! Vil complaisant ! Quand tu nous tiens, difficilement peut-on se détacher de ton étreinte. Et chaque jour, le paysan soupire et espère que le jour suivant sera meilleur…

Les confessions sont une grande source d'information. Alors que le jeune prêtre écoute à peine les jérémiades de ses autres ouailles, il porte une attention toute particulière à cette âme-ci. Quand il s'agenouille de l'autre côté du parloir et que ses lèvres charnues laissent franchir les traditionnelles « pardonnez-moi, mon père, parce que j'ai pêché… » notre jeune prêtre sent le diable le tirer par les pieds. Il peut à peine articuler son « l'Enchanteur vous écoute mon fils, parle sans crainte… ». Mais chaque fois, le paysan lui explique à quel point il est un incapable et qu'il ne comprend pas comment il peut-être aussi maladroit… Touchant les trois premières fois, le jeune clerc s'amusait en sous-entendus :

- Je comprends mon fils, disait-il très sérieux. Laisse le seigneur te toucher au plus profond de ton être. Il érigera un grand sentiment dans toute ta personne. Aussi, par la volonté divine, tu sentiras la jouissance et le bonheur !

Malheureusement, le pauvre paysan était de nature plutôt candide : une vraie âme pure que n'importe quel homme de l'ordre aurait cultivée.

Par la suite, le jeune prêtre était devenu las de ce discours. Ces allusions ne lui rapportaient plus aucune joie. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus…

- Rentrez-vous souvent dans le jardin secret de votre femme, brouter les herbes folles ?

- Que non point mon père ! s'offusquait le brun fermier. Je lui laisse toute son intimité.

Ainsi avait-il découvert par ces divers discussions, que non seulement le paysan comprenait de mieux en mieux ses insinuations, mais qu'en plus, de sa belle, le mari n'avait que la soupe à la grimace. Le reste, elle devait surement le réserver à quelqu'un d'autre. Et, commença-t-il à fomenter son plan.

Première étape, détourner le jeune homme de ses vœux chastes.

- Mon fils, vous savez, l'Enchanteur peut pardonner les égarements…

- Que voulez-vous dire, mon père ?

- Que si d'aventure vous trouviez un nouveau verger, ou un peut-être un buisson aux branches fièrement dressées, vous pourriez vous éloigner quelques instants du troupeau et de votre tendre brebis, pour y goûter quelques fruits…

- Mon père, me suggérez-vous de…

- L'Enchanteur n'a pas mauvais fond, et il ne souhaite pas que ses moutons souffrent toute leur vie durant. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que la brebis trouve l'herbe plus verte ailleurs…

- Mais…

- Allons, allons, je suis votre berger. Il m'appartient donc de vous ramener dans le droit chemin. Faîtes moi confiance…

Et ainsi, le prête devient-il de plus en plus insistant auprès du jeune paysan. Et de plus en plus, les pensées du jeune fermier se dirigent-elle vers ce jeune clerc à la peau si blanche, aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un gris tellement perçant qu'en sa présence, le jeune homme se sent nu. Heureusement qu'il ne le voit pas rougir à chacune de ses paroles quand il se confesse ! Et ses paroles commencent à prendre leur chemin dans son esprit : bientôt il regarde sa belle, et de la voir minauder avec son voisin, lui cause quelques chagrins…

Et le prêtre sait qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Aussi a-t-il décidé d'aider le malheureux mari, et lui prodiguer quelques conseils…spirituels. Quand il arrive devant la ferme, il en fait le tour pour être sûr que personne autour ne viendra le perturber dans ses plans. Il a décidé de farcer cette mégère et de lui montrer ce qu'elle perdra à traiter son homme comme cela. Le plan qu'il a concocté ne peut que fonctionner. Le travail de tant de mois de confessionnal va porter ces fruits (défendus ?), et ce sont deux hommes comblés qui vont finir cette journée.

Il s'approche donc du logis et par un léger écart entre deux planches, voit les deux époux en train de déjeuner. Il pousse alors de grands cris, faisant sursauter la maisonnée et sortir l'épousée.

- Madame ! N'avez-vous pas honte ? Et sous l'œil d'un saint homme ! s'exclame-t-il à outrance.

- Mais mon père, s'écrit la petite femme rousse, pourquoi tout ce tapage ?

- Mentir, ma fille, est un péché condamné ! reprend le prêtre dégoûté. Je me promène par ce chemin, j'entends des cris et des halètements, je m'approche croyant quelqu'un souffrant, et que ne vois-je à travers ce trou entre deux planches ?

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Vous ?

- Moi ?

- En train de forniquer !

- Quoi ? crie la femme. Mais enfin mon père, vous rêvez !

- Quoi ? répète le prêtre sur le même ton. Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser de menteur ?

- Mais mon père, demandez à mon mari qui sort justement : nous étions simplement en train de déjeuner.

- Soit, est-ce vrai ce que votre femme prétend ?

- Ma foi oui, elle ne ment pas.

- Veuillez m'excuser ma chère fille, mais comprenez-moi : à travers ce trou, j'ai vraiment cru que… Je vais vous montrer, et ainsi pardonnerez-vous à un pauvre clerc qui ne faisait que son devoir !

- Me montrer ? s'écrie la femme. Mais montrer quoi ?

- Jeune homme, rentrez et attendez-moi à l'intérieur, vous, ma fille venez avec moi et regarder à travers le trou. Je vais rentrer et m'attabler avec votre mari, et vous vous regarderez bien ce qui se passe.

Ainsi le prêtre laisse la bonne femme courbée en deux devant son trou et retourne dans la maison rejoindre le paysan qui ne comprend rien, mais obéit par habitude. Au moment où il va s'asseoir pour continuer son repas, le prêtre le saisit par le bras et l'attire vers lui. Sans laisser au paysan le temps de réagir, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. A l'extérieur la femme rousse s'étouffe. « Quel est donc cette mauvaise farce ? se demande-t-elle »

Les deux hommes restent ainsi dans un temps qui paraît infini au prêtre. Il se met à douter de son jugement. Est-ce que le paysan ne va pas le rejeter et ainsi raconter à tout le monde l'immonde pêcher que commet le prêtre ? Comment faire comprendre à cette bande de campagnards à l'esprit étriqué que l'amour pouvait prendre bien des formes ! Mais alors que le prêtre se désespère et pense à son prochain départ, le paysan ressent un ardent feu qui le brûle tout entier. Si l'enfer est si doux alors il est prêt à se damner ! Il saisit la nuque du jeune homme blond et approfondit son baiser passionnément. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti à son encontre une telle attirance, une telle envie. Le prêtre répond à son ardeur, et dehors la femme est au bord de l'évanouissement.

Puis tout d'un coup, c'est comme si le paysan ne se contrôle plus. Il sent en lui un désir violent de posséder cet homme qui s'offre à lui et qui a été à son écoute pendant de long mois. Aujourd'hui, dans les bras du jeune homme blond, il veut redevenir un homme. Il rompt le baiser et d'un violent mouvement, il retourne le prêtre et l'appuie sur la table. Le blond est surpris, mais il se laisse faire, lui qui comptait donner du plaisir est à présent prêt à en recevoir. Et la violence du jeune homme brun, compréhensible par une frustration et un désir incommensurable, n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Aussi soupire-t-il d'aise lorsqu'il sent sa soutane se relever et l'air courir sur ses fesses blanches mises à nu. Malgré son impatience, le paysan prend le temps de découvrir le corps de son amant, et poursuit avec ses mains cette douce route que lui offre le torse du prêtre. Le blond frissonne sous les caresses de son partenaire dont les mains rugueuses ajoutent à son plaisir. Il sent le corps du paysan se rapprocher de lui, et lorsque que les caresses cessent il ne peut réprimer un frisson. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer. A l'extérieur, la pauvre épouse pousse un cri étouffé ou point une légère envie. Elle n'avait pas vu son mari aussi entreprenant depuis les premières années de leur mariage.

En l'entendant, le jeune homme brun semble hésiter, comme si sa conscience reprenait le dessus sur ses désirs brutaux. Le jeune prêtre sait qu'il doit intervenir, sinon, ils sont perdus tous les deux. Il tend son bras en arrière et saisit le sexe de son amant qui présente déjà une bonne inclination. Celui-ci sursaute autant de surprise que d'excitation. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passe, le prêtre imprime un mouvement de va et vient sur la verge. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas à la travailler longtemps : elle durcit rapidement sous ses doigts agiles. Il entend la respiration du paysan s'accélérer, devenir plus rauque. Soudain, le jeune homme saisit violemment le bras du prêtre et le repose brusquement sur la table. Il se presse alors contre son séant offert, et d'un coup de rein bien placé, entre habilement dans l'intimité du jeune blond. Celui-ci ne peut retenir un cri de jouissance. Il s'était imaginé bien des choses, mais pas de plaisir aussi intense. Galvanisé, le paysan commence à remuer des hanches. Le prêtre retient un cri de jouissance. Il sent son sexe gonfler à son tour, mais il résiste pour faire durer le plaisir. Le brun continue son mouvement de va et vient, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Bientôt le prêtre ne peut retenir des gémissements de plaisir.

Devant ce spectacle, la paysanne ne sait comment réagir : est-ce la colère qui lui fait monter le rouge aux joues, ou cette étrange chaleur dans le bas du ventre ? Pourquoi ce plaisir face à cette scène impie ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son intimité ? Mais un cri plus de son mari la fait revenir à la raison. Elle se ressaisit et s'exclame :

- Mais c'est affreux ! Vous êtes en train de forniquer ! Vous ! Deux hommes ! Sous mon toit !

- Mais non, madame, halète le prêtre, vous savez bien que nous sommes en train de manger !

La femme ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle se lève pour aller voir ce qui est vrai de ce qui n'est qu'illusion, mais, elle se ravise. Si elle parvient à ameuter quelques témoins, qu'ils les voient ainsi en train de commettre un acte diabolique, elle pourra sans doute faire annuler son mariage. Sa décision est prise, et elle se dirige chez son voisin, chez qui elle saura trouver un allié de poids et un témoin fiable.

Le prêtre commence à sentir sa résistance céder le pas à sa jouissance. Il sait qu'il va bientôt venir. Ses cris deviennent de plus en plus forts, malgré les efforts qu'il met à les restreindre. Mais plus il crie fort, et plus les coups de rein du jeune homme brun deviennent puissants, cherchant à aller au plus loin, au plus profond de son intimité. Soudain, ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent plus se retenir, et dans une extase suprême, le paysan se laisse aller dans le prêtre alors que celui-ci se répand sur le sol. Une extrême fatigue atteint le jeune homme brun tandis qui s'écroule sur son amant. Le jeune prêtre sent son souffle chaud dans son cou, et sa poitrine se soulever rapidement contre son dos. Quel étrange sentiment l'envahit soudain ? C'est la première fois qu'il ressent cela…

Mais ça ne va pas durer. Le paysan va se retirer, prendre conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Il accusera le prêtre de l'avoir manipulé pour arriver à ses fins, mais il ne racontera rien à personne car il aura trop honte. Peu importe. Ils avaient farcer la femme. Si elle racontait tout et elle passerait pour folle. Le paysan avait un ascendant certain sur elle maintenant, à lui de s'en servir.

Il sent le jeune homme brun se redresser. Il n'attend plus que les éclats de voix. Il sursaute alors lorsqu'il sent des lèvres d'une douceur exquise parcourir son épaule.

- Revenez déjeuner quand vous voudrez, chuchote une voix malicieuse au creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Lorsque la femme arrive peu de temps après son départ, accompagnée de son voisin – et amant – et de la femme de celui-ci, elle décide de surprendre son affreux mari et cet ignoble prêtre et ouvre la porte de la maison dans un geste théâtral. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de les voir tous les deux attablés, en train de manger la soupe.

- Et bien madame ma femme, nous nous inquiétions de ne point vous voir revenir ! s'écrie le paysan brun.

- Mais je…

- Que nous avez-vous raconté ? s'exclame le voisin. Ils ne sont point en train de…

- Qu'êtes-vous allée prêcher à ses bonnes gens ? s'exclame son mari faussement furieux.

- Je vous jure, ils…

- Madame, monsieur, je vous prie d'excuser cette pauvre âme, intervient alors le prêtre. Je suis venu tout exprès à la demande de son mari parce qu'elle proférait des propos incohérents…

- Incohérents, mais aussi indécents ! s'indigne la voisine.

- Non, ils…

- Femme ! s'exclame le paysan. Tais-toi ! Qu'es-tu allée déranger nos voisins avec des insanités ?

- Nous l'avions pourtant couchée, mais elle a dû nous échapper pendant que nous discutions, continua le blond.

- Non ! Non ! hurla la femme en s'accrochant au bras de son voisin.

- Tais-toi ignoble créature ! cria celui-ci en tentant de se dégager.

- Ce que je me demande, poursuivit le prêtre, c'est comment vous avez pu accorder autant de crédits à des propos aussi insensés… Votre voisine doit beaucoup compter pour vous…

- Est-ce que vous insinuez..., commença la voisine.

- Que non point ! s'insurgea son mari. Je n'ai point d'autre commerce avec cette femme que nos relations de bon voisinage.

- Mais…, s'étrangla la femme du paysan.

- Allons, madame ma femme, intervint celui-ci. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne sert à rien de persévérer dans vos délires. Personne ne vous croit plus. Vous nous importunez à la fin !

Et le voisin, voyant qu'il aurait plus à perdre en restant, prend d'autorité le bras de sa femme et s'en retourne chez lui dépourvu de maîtresse et d'une hypothétique acquisition de terrain. La jeune femme rousse, quant à elle, sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sait qu'elle vient de tout perdre. Elle regarde une dernière fois les deux hommes qui lui offrent leurs plus beaux sourires condescendants, puis s'en va. On dit qu'elle quitta le village pour toujours pour atteindre le couvent de la fée Viviane qui accueille toutes les pauvres âmes perdues…

_La morale de ce conte un peu vieux,_

_Est que la vie est trop courte pour être malheureux._

_L'amour est tellement mieux,_

_Peu importe l'homme ou le lieu._

_Nombreux sont ceux qui de nous veulent profiter,_

_Méchante épouse ou voisin trop intéressé…_

_Mais pour sur ces êtres vous éclairer,_

_Invitez donc votre prêtre à diner…_


End file.
